Just A Little Longer Now
by LindsayBear
Summary: Random babble from an RP on Chatango :  It turned out really cute so I thought I would make it public. 3 Possibly more later


A/N: This is based from a Chatango RP… it's basically a copy and past.

England x London

Arthur x Marie

Yes, she's pregnant.

He leaned down and nipped gently at her neck, licking up the base as a chuckle resonating from his throat, deep and alluring.

A small shiver found its way up her spine as she moved herself closer to him, eyes closing.

He smirked and wrapped her arms around her gently, reaching his hand up once again to tilt her head back so he could press his lips to hers. Ah~ Oh how he looked the taste, the texture~ It was like a dessert.

She melted against him yet again, her lips fitting with his perfectly. She felt as if she were standing on a cloud, completely relaxed in his arms. This is, indeed Heaven on earth..

He enjoyed how her body felt against his. It was like her body had been made perfectly. His gift from the God's right? His smirk widened, a hand reaching up to brush his fingers against her stomach. He loved that bump as much as he loved the woman he was holding. He let out a content sigh, he having the smell of pinewood and vanilla.

Her eyes stayed closed, taking in his scent as their lips parted slowly, she turned in his arms so they were facing one another.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, looking down at her with half lidded, mossy green eyes. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her once more. "I love you. I'll always protect you, alright?"

She smiled, her arms moving up around his neck fingers lacing gently into his hair as she kissed him, a soft melody floating through the room... a piano... she, leaning up on her toes, kissed his forehead, nose, and then lips. "I love you more than anything, please, never leave."

He laughed softly at the sound of the piano, eyes closing as he rested his forehead against hers. If only she knew how much he loved her. There wasn't exactly a word to explain it. Did he really love her? No, not enough love .Did he super, super love her? No...Not right either. Maybe it was that type of love that couldn't be expressed in words, but in actions. The actions that stayed burned into your pleasant memories. The ones who would always make you smile and close your eyes and just think…

She smiled, their breath mingling in a soft, harmonious dance between them as her eyes slipped closed. This was too good to be true, too perfect, but it was real... really happening, all folding out before them as if they were the only two, or three rather, in the world that mattered at that moment, at any moment. She felt tears stinging at the edges of her eyes but smiled through them, tears of pure happiness were the only ones that would leave her eyes in a moment like this; A wave of emotion, nothing but love, happiness, absolute divine perfection.

He took a deep, relaxing breath. His breath smelled of mint. He never thought this would get so far with the two of them. First, it started with puppy love...Just glanced to each other with a smile. Then it got more into it where they actually started holding hands and talking to each other, hanging out. It then went to them dating...one night to make everything feel so, so right...And then...now they were here. Who knew how far it would of gone? He was certain that whenever he laid his eyes on her green ones, the ones that shone like Emeralds, he had fallen for an Angel.

She felt the tears break free and slip down her cheeks, some catching on his. This wonderful man that stood before her was much more than her lover... he was he fiancé, her child's father, her one and only, her world. She felt her heart fluttering, racing, a beat she never wanted to calm, never wanted to slow. Fingers running delicately through the strands of his hair that reached his neck was like the softest of silk, their noses barely brushing sent shocks through her that nothing could describe. The silence between the two spoke what words they never could, the words they would never be able to say to one another aloud, the words that she wouldn't have enough breath to hold.

He took a deep breath once again, wafting in her scents. My God she smelled delicious. He wished that he could of been born from her eyes, lived on her cheeks, and died on her lips. Like teardrops. Teardrops had the best seat in the house..Able to come from such a lovely girl who stood in front of him. He reached up to gently brush her hair from her eyes that shown like Emeralds. It wasn't her looks, hair, body, that made him fall in love with this girl. It was her eyes, her smile...He could never describe it.

She smiled at even the smallest touch, her eyes opening again the tears that clung to her eye lashes finally slipping past making her eyes shine all the more. "You have no idea how much I love you.." her voice, broken and soft, was like a melody sung by angels as she stared into his eyes, those deep mossy green eyes she loved oh so much. Their lips brushed in a kiss so delicate it felt like nothing more than the petals of a rose being brushed over their skin. "When I look into your eyes, when I see you smile, when I hear your voice... Arthur, I can't believe someone as amazing, as handsome, as wonderful..." her voice cracked but she smiled, rosy lips trembling only slightly, "as you... could fall for someone like me... a plain country side bumpkin that has nothing." Her eyes closed in attempt to fight tears, but she lost that war. "You've made my life into something I've only dreamed about... something that... that I never thought was possible."

He relaxed against her touch. He would stay like this for as long as he could. He could stand here for hours. Only God knew how long the time was...How long they had been standing there..Holding each other in their embrace..Never wanting to let go..They needed each other to survive. They knew each other as friends, co-workers in a way and lovers. They weren't there for the sex. They weren't there because they were lonely. They weren't there to make people jealous. They were together in more ways then one. They were in love. Nothing could break them from this love spell...It was like one had been casted, one of the best. It only formed in a couple of months. Hell, he remembered how much he stuttered when he asked her out on their first date..Oh wow it was funny...He smiled softly, remembering such a thing. He hoped, wished, knew they would be together...Forever..

She smiled, a single breath becoming rather sharp before returning to normal, silent whispers of air... her smile brightened as she moved his hand from her back to just over her right hip small, almost un-noticeable movements evident against it. Her eyes closed again, another war with tears, the first movements of their creation, their son. "Feel that?" She whispered, almost like the wind passing by him, the soft mint and vanilla scent that accompanied it.

He chuckled, loving the hardness, loving the moving from inside of her. It made tears spring up into his clear eyes. He sniffed softly, wiping them. he never knew it'd get this far. He never thought...He could swear this was one of those dreams...One where..You live in the perfect fantasy...Then you awaken, opening your eyes with a smile to look over to your lover and you don't...see..them there...Just your empty bed. Then you cry...Then you realize...'It's time I make that move.' And you set your goal to work..You go, talk, live, love. You dream. People who work hard for what they desire tend to get a lovely reward. He worked for the treasure that stood in front of him. The two treasures. One that no other pirate could ever hope to have. She was his to hold, and soon, he would be holding two people. His son and his wife. Tears dripped down his cheeks..He couldn't help it. He bite gently at his lower lip, sniffing a bit as he just stared at her stomach before moving his gaze upwards to stare down at her.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks, that same smile painted over the lips that had touched his so often but neither could ever get enough. She just stared up at him, unable to speak, not wanting to move, just smiling, crying silently. She was holding her hand with his, slowly lacing her fingers with his as the clock struck noon making her jump slightly at the sudden noise the old grandfather clock made.

He jumped slightly, breath hitching. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to hers, eyes closing. He held her there, not being able to get enough. After a minute or two had passed, he slowly broke the kiss. He reached his hands up to wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Love." He gave a short laugh. "It makes your eyes sparkle, but you should never have to cry.." He kissed her forehead, the feeling up warm feathers brushing her forehead. "I promised Lucas that I'd help him with that jigsaw puzzle...I'll see you soon, alright?" He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss as if it'd be their last before he left the room to head to his little brother's.

She sighed happily and sat down as if there was no air left in her body. Her eyes closed with a smile before she gathered herself and walked back into the laundry room, switching those in the wash to the dryer and folding the one from the drying, humming softly. The calendar on the wall caught her eye and made her heart skip. Two days...two more days and I'll be Mrs. Kirkland... She leaned on the dryer, even the thought knocking the air from her lungs. "Oh my God..."


End file.
